Der Krieger
by Orophin
Summary: Klein Legolas lernt den jugendlichen Haldir in Lórien kennen, der hart trainiert, um ein stolzer Krieger Lóriens zu werden. Nach Legolas Wiederkehr gibt's HL Slash
1. Weit weg von zu Hause

Weit weg von zu Hause  
  
III 172  
  
Legolas zappelte wild hin und her, als er von Galion in Richtung Bad getragen wurde. Warum musste er schon wieder baden? Das letzte Mal war doch grad zwei Wochen her! Galion schloss die Tür des Raumes und setzte den jungen Elbenprinzen ab. Der war schon einmal entwischt und der Kellermeister hatte große Mühe ihn wieder einzufangen. Er wartete bis das Wasser im Bottich warm war, hob Legolas hoch und ließ ihn in das Nass hineinplumpsen. Der Prinz gab einen widerwilligen Ton von sich, ließ sich aber dann von Galion waschen und ihn später sein Nachthemd überziehen. „So, jetzt gehst du schön schlafen und morgen reiten wir nach Lórien", sagte sein Lehrer, welcher dachte, das schlimmste hinter sich zu haben.  
  
Schlafen? Erst muss er sich völlig unnötig baden lassen und jetzt sollte er auch noch so früh schlafen gehen? Legolas wartete bis Galion die Tür wieder aufschloss, schlüpfte dann durch sie hindurch und lief davon. Er rannte und rannte, rannte und rannte... bis er selbst nicht mehr wusste, wo er war. Verflixt! Die Gänge des Palastes waren sich aber auch verdammt ähnlich: dunkle, graue Mauen, dunkle, braune Säulen, und ab und zu ein paar Pflanzen und Fackeln.  
  
Legolas vernahm, zu seiner Rettung, ein paar Stimmen, die ein freudiges, aber doch recht sinnloses Lied anstimmen. Er verfolgte sie und fand zwei Elben, mit Weinflaschen in der Hand, lustig vor sich her singend. „Hallo!", rief er. Die zwei drehten sich sofort um. „Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Das Söhnlein von Herrn Thranduil", alberte einer und verbeugte sich sarkastisch vor dem kleinen Elben. „Ich hab mich verlaufen", erklärte Legolas, der das alles für sehr ernst hielt. „Ich will in mein Zimmer."  
  
„Na, mal schauen, ob wir dir helfen können", einer der Elben nahm ihn an die Hand und so liefen sie durch die tausend Gänge des Palastes bis sie schließlich auf einen wütenden Galion trafen. „Legolas Thrandulion!", schimpfte dieser und der Angesprochene versteckte sich ängstlich hinter den langen Beinen der anderen Elben. Der Kellermeister packte ihn unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn in sein Gemach. „Du gehst jetzt in dein Bett und da bleibst du, bis dich morgen früh jemand holt, sonst bekommst du großen Ärger mit mir!"Legolas schritt wie ein geschlagener Hund zu seinem Bett und legte sich hinein. Galion sah ihn noch einmal prüfend an und schloss dann die Tür.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Legolas auf. Er verspürte den Drang so schnell wie möglich auf ein Klo zu kommen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte Galions. Nein, er durfte nicht aufstehen. Er wollte keinen Ärger mit seinem Lehrer. Der Prinz hatte seinen Aufpasser wirklich sehr gern, auch wenn er ihm oft zur Last fiel und ihn neckte.  
  
So versuchte er nun still liegen zu bleiben, aber das war gar nicht so leicht, wenn man so nötig Pipi musste. Er zog die Beine an und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Doch all das half nichts. Legolas wand sich im Bett umher, begann zu schwitzen. Was sollte er nun tun? Stände er auf, bekäme er Ärger mit Galion und den wollte er nicht haben, nur weil er Pipi musste. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er den Krieg mit seiner Blase verloren und ließ alles laufen. Leise weinte er in sich hinein. Sie würden ihn alle auslachen, wenn sie ihn so vorfänden!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Galion früh auf und war stolz auf seinen Legolas, dass er die ganze Nacht ohne einen Mucks zu machen tief durch geschlafen hatte. Plötzlich tat es ihm leid, dass er gestern so gemein zu ihm gewesen war. So stand er auf und eilte zu Legolas Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und ging zu dem kleinen Bett. Legolas wachte sofort auf und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Galion besorgt und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Sofort bemerkte er den großen, nassen Fleck auf dem Bett. „Legolas, warum hast du denn...Du bist doch schon ein großer Junge?" Er war sichtlich verwirrt. Der Prinz schniefte leise. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich Ärger bekomme, wenn ich heute Nacht aufstehen würd'... Und das wollt' ich nicht!"Und da tat es dem Kellermeister noch mehr leid. Es war seine Schuld. Er nahm den Elfling in den Arm und drückte in fest an sich. „Das tut mir ja so leid", sagte er. „Das wollte ich nicht." Legolas nickte. „Nicht so schlimm!", sagte er dann schnell und wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen.  
  
Galion gab dem Jungen saubere Kleider. Ihn jetzt noch einmal baden zu lassen war wohl eine schlechte Idee. Dem Prinzen versprach er, seinem Vater nichts zu sagen und das Geheimnis hielt er in Ehre, auch, weil er selbst an dem Missgeschick schuld war.  
  
Die Elben Eryn Lasgalens waren auf dem Ritt nach Lothlórien, angeführt von König Thranduil. Neben ihn ritten sein Ratgeber und sein Hauptmann, dahinter Galion, der Legolas vor sich sitzen hatte, und einige Krieger. Das Ende bildete die Gefolgschaft von Eryn Lasgalen. Ihr Weg führte sie durch den Wald gen Westen. Legolas wurde mit der Zeit immer nervöser. Er hatte nie zuvor die Grenzen seines Landes verlassen und er selbst wunderte sich, dass der Wald zu gigantisch war, dass sie einen Tag brauchten, um ihn zu durchqueren. Er erahnte eine Lichtung von weitem, doch Galion erklärte ihm, dass dies das Ende des Eryn Lasgalens war, welches nur wie eine große, runde Lichtung geformt war. Der Prinz war auf das, was ihn erwartete sehr gespannt. Sie passierten die Grenzen, doch ritten weiterhin an ihnen vorbei in den Süden. Legolas machte das langsame Gelaufe und das rhythmische Schlagen der Pferdehufen auf den Boden langsam müde und er sackte in sich zusammen. Galion hielt den schlafenden Jungen in einer Umarmung fest an sich gedrückt, damit dieser nicht vom Pferd fiel. Des Nachts brauchten nun die Pferde etwas Ruhe und so rasteten sie.  
  
Die Elben setzten sich ins Gras, speisten etwas von dem wenigen Essen, erzählten sich alte Geschichten, sangen und lachten. Die Pferde ruhten auf einer weiten Grünfläche und Legolas schlief in Galions Armen gewiegt tief und fest die ganze Nacht durch.  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne wieder auf und sie ritten rasch weiter. Bald vernahm der Thronfolger Eryn Lasgalens das Plätschern von Wasser und erspähte den Lauf eines weiten Flusses. „Dies ist der Anduin", beantwortete Galion seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Dahinter liegt der weite Westen und das Land Eri Ador. Dort befinden sich auch die Wälder Lóriens."Legolas war erstaunt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Rast und zwei Tagen überquerten die Elben den Anduin, der sich an dieser Stelle schmälerte. Geschmeidig sprangen die Pferde hinüber und trabten durch das seichte Wasser. Und weiter ging es zu den Wäldern Lóriens.  
  
Vor ihnen erhob sich ein weiter Wald. „Der Wald sieht aus, als wär' er aus Gold!", rief Legolas begeistert. „Nicht umsonst nennt man sie die ‚goldenen Wälder'", erklärte sein Lehrer. „Es ist prächtig in Lórien; große Bäume, in denen die Elben auf ihren Telain wohnen..."– „Sie leben auf Bäumen?", fragte der kleine Elb aufgeregt. „Ja", sagte Galion. „Ganze Städte sind in ihnen gebaut."Legolas gab einen bewundernden Laut von sich und als er Lórien nun endlich sah, übertraf dies all seine Erwartungen. Die Bäume schienen bis in den Himmel zu reichen. An den grau-silbrig schimmernden Stämmen waren runde Gebilde zu erkennen, die man mit einer Leiter erreichen konnte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten in solch einem Talan zu übernachten.  
  
Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Zug plötzlich stoppte. Vor sich erkannte er einen Elben, er war wesentlich älter als er selbst, doch war er noch nicht erwachsen. Der Elb hatte fast schulterlange, goldblonde Haare, die sich von den weißblonden Haaren der Sindar unterschieden, trug eine graue Tunika und einen passenden Umhang. Auf seinem Rücken hing ein reichlich verzierter Köcher mit Pfeilen und in seiner Hand hielt er einen fein geschwungenen Bogen. Hinter dem Elben erstreckte sich eine Lichtung, in der sich ein weiter Wald, mit noch höheren Bäumen befand. „Willkommen in Caras-Galadhon, dem Reich von Herrn Celeborn und Frau Galadriel", sprach der goldblonde Elb und verbeugte sich tief vor dem König des fernen Eryn Lasgalens.  
  
König Thranduil war im Gegensatz seiner Männer wenig verblüfft von der Schönheit Lothlóriens. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich die nötigsten Formalitäten mit Herrin Galadriel austauschen und dann wieder auf nach Eryn Lasgalen. Er verabscheute dieses Land und seine Bewohnern, denn er gab Galadriel und ihren Leuten immer noch die Schuld an dem Tod seines Vaters Oropher. Wären die lórischen Krieger nicht so besessen auf sich selbst gewesen, hätte Eryn Lasgalen seinen damaligen Herrscher nicht verloren. Das soll nicht heißen, dass Thranduil seinen Thron verabscheute, dennoch vermisste er seinen geliebten Vater, denn er war das einzige Kind und verlor, genau wie Legolas, seine Mutter im frühen Alter. Manchmal hasste sich der König dafür, Legolas nicht die gleiche Liebe zu schenken zu können, wie er sie damals von seinem Vater erhalten hatte, aber irgendwann wird er mehr Zeit für seinen Nachfolger finden können.  
  
Thranduil trieb sein Pferd an und warf dem Elbenwächter einen herablassenden Blick zu. Dieser war verwirrt, aber machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darum. Er wusste um die düsteren Gedanken, die sich der König über Lórien machte, bescheid. Aber auch wusste er, dass es falsch wäre, dem hohen Herrn zu widersprechen.  
  
„Wie heißt du?", beförderte ihn eine kindliche Stimme wieder zurück in die Realität. Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf den jungen Elbling, der ihn von seinem hohen Ross aus an seinem Köcher herumzupfte.  
  
„Legolas, lass das sein!", schimpfte Galion und versuchte den sich nach dem Wachmann hin richtenden Prinzen wieder zurück auf das Pferd zu ziehen. Legolas ‚Opfer' lachte vergnügt auf. „Haldir", antwortete er dann. „Mein Name ist Haldir."  
  
„Aha", sagte der kleine Elb nur knapp und fiel nun endgültig nach vorne über. Haldir fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest in seinem Arm. „Ganz schön neugierig, kleiner Prinz", grinste er. „Ich bin nicht klein", murmelte Legolas. Wieder lachte der Wächter. „Nein, dass bist du wahrlich nicht mehr. Vielleicht möchtest du meine Brüder Rúmil und Orophin sehen? Sie sind noch sehr viel kleiner als du!"  
  
„Ja, vielleicht später", entgegnete Legolas und fing wieder an nach Haldirs Pfeilen zu greifen. Dieser aber zog ihn von den Waffen weg. „Die werde ich dir auch später zeigen", versprach er. Legolas ließ brav die Finger von den Pfeilen und widmete sich wieder dem wunderschönen Wald Lóriens und stellte dem nun vertrauten Wachmann tausende Fragen.  
  
Haldir konnte nicht leugnen, dass er den kleinen Elbling ins Herz geschlossen hatte, obwohl er ihn kaum kannte. Seine aufgeweckte Art erfreute ihn, genau wie sein Interesse an den verschiedensten Dingen. Was wohl einmal aus dem kleinen Prinzen werden würde? Ein stolzer Krieger oder ein eitler und schöner Jüngling, dem die Elbenfrauen nur so hinterher rennen würden? Bis dahin dauerte es aber noch und jetzt war erstmal Zeit sich mit dem ‚kleinen' Legolas zu beschäftigen und ihn besser kennen zu lernen.  
  
Die Elben erreichten Caras-Galadhon. Thranduil stieg von seinem Pferd ab und übergab es einigen Leuten Lóriens und seine Gefolgschaft tat es ihm gleich. Sie ließen sich durch einige verschlängelte Pfade zu dem größten Mallorn führen, den Legolas bisher erblickt hatte. An ihm ragten schmale, reichlich verzierte Treppen herauf und oben in der Krone befand sich ein wahres Schloss. Nicht von Mauern verhüllt, sondern von feinen Ästen, Türen und Fenstern.  
  
„Dort leben Celeborn und Galadriel", erzählte Haldir. „Es ist fantastisch, nicht?"Legolas konnte nur stumm nicken. „Du willst sicher hinauf, nicht?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Ich wird dir nachher alles zeigen. Aber ich denke heute werdet ihr alle erst einmal schlafen. Gute Nacht, Legolas!"Damit wurde er von Haldir abgesetzt und der Wachmann lief schnell zu einem nahe gelegen Talan.  
  
Legolas blickte ihm traurig nach. Er würde so gern mit zu Haldir sein und mehr mit ihm reden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Elb ihm ein wirklicher Freund sein könnte. Nicht bloß wie Galion, der ab und zu mit ihm spielte, weil es seine Aufgabe war. „Darf ich bei Haldir schlafen, Galion?" Galion blickte überrascht hinunter zu dem Prinzen. „Wieso willst du denn bei ihm schlafen?", fragte er. „Er wollt' mir noch soviel zeigen!", antwortete Legolas. „Bitte, Galion!" Galion dachte nach. Schließlich gab der Weinkellermeister nach. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass Thranduil es einfach so akzeptieren würde, wenn sein Sohn soviel mit den Lórienelben zutun hätte, aber wenn er bedachte, dass Legolas wieder den lieben, langen Tag trotzig sein würde, weil er nicht bekam, was er wollte, ließ er ihn besser gehen.  
  
Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte Legolas Gesicht und rasch eilte er zu Haldirs Talan. Vor der Leiter dorthin blieb er stehen. „Haldir? Bist du da?"Sogleich steckte Haldir seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung. „Was ist denn los, Legolas?" „Ich will bei dir schlafen", erklärte Legolas. „Galion hat es mir erlaubt!"  
  
„Nun, wenn er es dir erlaubt hat..."Haldir war zwar recht überrascht, doch half er dem Prinzen schließlich hinauf. Oben angelangt sah sich dieser erst einmal um. In diesem Talan befanden sich ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Tisch. Neben dem Bett stand eine Art Wiege, zu der Legolas sofort hin lief, um einmal hineinzuspähen.  
  
„Die sind ja klein!"In der Wiege lagen zwei Elbenbabys mit kleinen spitzen Ohren und kurzen blonden Haaren. Haldir trat hinter Legolas und lächelte. „Das sind Rúmil und Orophin, meine Brüder", erklärte er stolz. „Wie kann man die denn auseinander halten?", fragte der kleinere Elb neugierig. „Orophin ist etwas größer und hat etwas längere Haare. Aber du hast schon recht, es ist sehr schwer sie auseinander zu halten."  
  
Legolas beugte sich so tief in die Wiege, dass er fast hineinrutschte. Haldir hielt ihn fest, doch nichts desto trotz wachte einer der Zwillinge auf und blinzelte Legolas verschlafen an. „Hallo", begrüßte dieser ihn, doch er gähnte nur und schloss wieder seine Augen. „Das war aber nicht sehr höflich", tadelte ihn der Prinz. Haldir lachte leise auf. Doch nun musste Legolas auch gähnen. „Das scheint ja noch jemand müde zu sein", grinste der Wachmann. „Schlaf du nur schon."  
  
Der Elb nickte. Haldir half ihm noch schnell aus seinem grünen Tunik und brachte ihn zu Bett. Legolas schloss die Augen und bald ging sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig und Haldir schlich sich aus dem Talan.  
  
TBC  
  
So, erstes Kapitel... bitte R&R und sagt mir, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben!  
  
~Orophin 


	2. Übung macht den Meister

Übung macht den Meister  
  
III 172  
  
Legolas erwachte früh und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er setzte sich auf, sah sich um und bemerkte schnell, dass er nicht wie gewohnt in seinem Zimmer aufgewacht war. Wo war er denn nun? Ach ja, in Lórien! Langsam krabbelte er aus dem Bett und lugte sogleich in die kleine Wiege. Rúmil, so glaubte er, schlief tief und fest, doch wo war Orophin?  
  
„Guten Morgen, kleiner Prinz", begrüßte ihn Haldir fröhlich uns sprang mit seinem kleinen Bruder Orophin auf dem Arm durch eine Lücke in den Ästen in den Talan. Etwas erschrocken drehte sich Legolas um doch sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er Haldir erkannte.  
  
„Wo warst du mit Orophin?", fragte er neugierig und stürzte sich auf den kleinen Elben, um ihn anzufassen. So konnte er ihn besser sehen als in der dunklen Wiege. Der Babyelb sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. Dann streckte er dem kleinen Prinzen zwei seiner dünnen Ärmchen entgegen.  
  
„Darf ich ihn halten? Bitte!", bettelte Legolas. Haldir nickte. „Setz dich am Besten auf das Bett, dann kann auch nichts passieren." Legolas setzte sich sofort artig auf das Bett und der Wachmann setzte Orophin auf seinen Schoß. Dann nahm er noch Rúmil aus der Wiege und hockte sich nun auch auf das Bett. „Um zu deiner Frage zurückzukommen", erklärte er dann. „Ich war mit Orophin am See. Er hat geschrieen und ich wollte ihn beruhigen. Das klappt bisher immer ganz gut, wenn ich ein Stückchen mit ihm spazieren gehe."  
  
Mehr als ein „Ach so"brachte Legolas nicht heraus, denn er war völlig auf Orophin konzentriert. Dieser krabbelte langsam zur Kante des Bettes um hinunter zu schauen. In einer Ecke des Talans entdeckte er einen Ball, zeigte auf jenen und gab fröhliche Geräusche von sich. Legolas verstand ihn sofort und hüpfte vom Bett. „Ich hol ihn dir."Er schnappte sich den Ball und warf ihn Orophin zu. Der kleine lórische Elb versuchte so gut es ging den für ihn riesigen Ball zu fangen, umschlang ihn und rollte zurück ins Bett. Legolas kroch zu ihm und nahm ihm den Ball ab. Dann rollte er ihm diesem wieder zurück und Orophin bekam ihn zu packen. Er begriff und rollte den Ball zu dem Prinzen.  
  
„Er lernt schnell", lächelte Haldir und wiegte den schlafenden Rúmil in den Armen. „Hm", machte Legolas. „So gut ist er auch nicht." Der Wächter lachte. „Er ist ja auch noch nicht so groß wie du! Er schafft das schon noch."  
  
Legolas hielt den Ball nun fest. „Das ist langweilig", schmollte er und setzte sein Kinn auf das Spielzeug. „Soll ich dir vielleicht zeigen, wie man mit dem Bogen umgeht?", fragte Haldir. Und sofort war der junge Elb wieder Feuer und Flamme. „Au ja!", rief er und sprang aufgeregt vor dem älteren hin und her. „Gut, aber erst ziehen wir dich an und versorgen die Zwillinge."Haldir legte die Zwillinge behutsam zurück in die Wiege und half Legolas dann seinen Tunik anzuziehen. Dann nahm er sich Pfeil und Bogen und kletterte mit dem Prinzen aus den Talan.  
  
Sie kamen schließlich auf einer großen Wiese an und setzten sich vorerst ins Gras nieder. Haldir nahm seinen Bogen, welcher reichlich mit elbischen Runen und Mustern verziert war und dessen Sehne golden glänzte. „Siehst du wie fein er geschwungen ist? Er ist sehr leicht für seine Größe und er liegt gut in der Hand. Seine Sehne ist aus Elbenhaar, dünn, doch fest wie keine andere. Solch einen guten Bogen wirst du nirgendwo anders in Mittelerde finden." Der Wächter erzählte weiter, doch Legolas wurde es inzwischen langweilig. Er wollte schießen und zwar jetzt! Und ihm war egal aus welchem Material der Bogen war. Unruhig rutsche er auf dem Gras hin und her und beobachtete ungeduldig die anderen Elben, die sich auf der Wiese im Bogenschießen übten. Des Gleichen kaum zu erwarten zerrte er an Haldirs Tunik und jener sah zu ihm hinab. „Entschuldige", lachte er dann. „Komm, ich zeige dir jetzt wie man schießt."  
  
Der Galadhrim stand auf und sah hinüber zu einer Zielscheibe, während der Elbling freudig um ihn her hüpfte. Er nahm einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und spannte ihn in den Bogen ein. Dann hob er ihn und zielte starr auf die Scheibe. „Siehe und lerne", erklärte er Legolas und der Prinz sah genau hin.  
  
***  
  
„Wenn er aus dieser Entfernung sein Ziel trifft, bin ich wirklich überwältigt", tuschelten ein blonder und ein dunklerer Elf, die Haldir von ihrem Sitzplatz auf der Wiese genau beobachteten. „Das grenzt selbst für einen Elben schon fast an ein Wunder", sagte der blonde.  
  
„Erestor, schau wie gut Elladan schießen kann!", rief Elrohir, ein Elbenkind, zu Erestor, dem braunhaarigen. Der Angesprochene blickte zu ihm und lächelte, als er sah, wie gut sich Elladan mit dem Bogen erwies. „Er wird sicher ein stolzer Krieger, Elronds Sohn. Nicht wahr, Glorfindel?" Glorfindel nickte lachend. „Oh ja, sicher braucht er nicht mehr lange um in unserer Armee zu kämpfen."  
  
Elrohir, Elladans Zwillingsbruder, kuschelte sich derweil in den Armen Erestors ein und sah seinem Bruder weiterhin beim Üben zu. Dieser stellte sich zwar noch etwas ungeschickt an, jedoch gut genug für einen Elben seines Alters. „Sieh!", rief Glorfindel plötzlich und deutete auf Haldir, dessen Pfeil nun leise in der Luft surrte, den Horizont fast genau passierte und schließlich sein Ziel inmitten der anvisierten Zielscheibe traf. „Kaum zu glauben!", rief Erestor und sprang auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Pfeil wirklich die Mitte der Scheibe erreicht hatte. Tatsächlich!  
  
Haldir lächelte zufrieden und sah hinab zu Legolas, der mit offenem Mund da stand und fasziniert auf den soeben abgeschossenen Pfeil starrte. „Überrascht, kleiner Prinz? Wenn du viel übst, dann kannst du das auch." Der Angesprochene sah hoch zu dem Schützen. „Ehrlich?", fragte er und diese frage wurde von Haldir bejaht. „Komm, jetzt bist du an der Reihe." Er nahm sich einen kleineren Bogen und dementsprechend angepasste Pfeile, ging zu einer näheren Zielscheibe, reichte sie schließlich dem Prinzen und lehrte ihn, wie man diese richtig hielt.  
  
„Das machst du schon gut", lächelte der Galadhrim. Er klopfte dem Jüngeren ermutigend auf die Schulter und stand dann auf. „Ich muss zurück zur Wache. Üb du ruhig noch ein wenig. Ich komme dich nachher wieder abholen." Mit diesen Worten ging er bewaffnet westwärts zu den Wäldern. Legolas nickte nur knapp und legte einen neuen Pfeil an. Er schoss und traf den zweitäußeren Ring der Zielscheibe.  
  
Elladan war mit dem Training fertig. Er beäugte seine abgeschossenen Pfeile prüfend, nickte dann stolz und drehte sich zufrieden mit sich selbst um. Sogleich erblickte er den blonden Elbenprinzen beim Üben. Für einen solch kleinen Kerl gar nicht mal so schlecht! Er beschloss den Jungen erst einmal kennen zu lernen und schritt auf denjenigen zu. Als Legolas ihn bemerkte, sah er verblüfft auf und wartete, bis jener ihn erreichte.  
  
Elladan, der den Prinzen um fast einen Kopf überragte, nickte leicht zur Begrüßung. „Guten Tag", rief er dem Blonden zu und lächelte freundlich. „Ich hab' dich hier noch nie gesehen. Von wo kommst du?" Legolas sah verwirrt aus. Was wollte der Junge von ihm? „Eryn Lasgalen", sagte er automatisch. „Ah, davon habe ich schon gehört", erzählte Elladan. „Mein Name ist Elladan, Sohn von Elrond, dem Herrn von Imladris. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."Er reichte ihm die Hand und Legolas nahm sie an. „Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen." „Oh, also bist du auch ein Thronfolger. In deinem Alter musste ich auch anfangen für die Armee unseres Volkes kämpfen zu lernen." Legolas schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Oh nein, ich mache das nur aus Spaß. Haldir hat es mir gezeigt!"Elladan schien nun interessierter als zuvor. „Der Galadhrim, der vorhin bei dir stand?", fragte er. „Ja, genau der", antwortete Legolas darauf. „Er kann wirklich fantastisch schießen. Da hast du einen guten Lehrer!", schwärmte der dunkle Prinz. Legolas nickte stolz. Ja, er war froh Haldir zu haben. Auch, wenn er ein nicht solch guter Schütze wäre.  
  
„Elladan, da bist du ja!", rief eine helle, kindlicher Stimme von hinten. Die Prinzen drehten sich zu ihr um. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Noch ein Elladan?! Der rufende Elb sah dem Prinzen Imladris verflixt ähnlich. Er blieb vor den Zweien stehen. „Ich hab' nach dir gesucht", pustete er erschöpft vom Rennen. „Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Elladan. „Legolas, dies ist mein Zwillingsbruder Elrohir", stellte er den anderen Elben vor. Schon wieder Zwillinge! Das macht einen ja ganz wirr, dachte Legolas, doch versuchte einigermaßen höflich zu lächeln.  
  
„Möchtest du mit mir üben?", fragte Elladan den Blonden nun weiter aus. Dieser nickte. Zu zweit würde es sicher mehr Spaß machen. Und so schossen die beiden Prinzen ihre Pfeile nacheinander ab. Elladan war ganz klar der Bessere, er hatte schließlich mehr Übung. Elrohir setzte sich derweil ins Gras und beobachtete das Geschehen.  
  
***  
  
„Wo ist mein Sohn, Galion?"Thranduil stand an der Kante eines Talans und überblickte forschend die Ebene Lóriens ohne Galion eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Er ist bei dem Elbenwächter, der uns am vorherigen Tag empfing." Der Weinkellermeister senkte beschämt sein Haupt, da er bereits wusste, was ihn erwarten würde. „Er ist bei ‚wem'?"Thranduil drehte sich abrupt um. „Du kannst nicht verantworten, dass mein Sohn Vertrauen zu den lórischen Elben aufbaut. Genau das tat mein Vater und nun ist er tot!" Zorn lag in seiner Stimme. Von der Wut aufgewirbelt setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl. Galion sah ihn fragend und den nächsten Befehl erwartend an. „Worauf wartest du, du Narr? Hol ihn zu mir!", war die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. Er nickte knapp. „Verzeiht, mein Herr." Sogleich eilte er los den Prinzen zurück zu holen.  
  
Galion war etwas wütend auf die Kleinlichkeit seines Herrn. Oropher war wegen einem lórischen Elben gestorben, aber auch einer seines Volkes hätte diese Unzuverlässigkeit haben können. Langsam gelang der Elb zurück in die Realität. Wo sollte er denn nach Legolas suchen? Würde er zulange brauchen, war ihm eine Strafe Thranduils gewiss. Zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte er Haldir, welcher schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Wälder lief. Doch wo war der junge Prinz?  
  
„Haltet ein, Haldir!"Haldir blieb abrupt stehen und sah zu Galion, der schnell zu ihm gelaufen kam. „Wo ist der Prinz?" „Er ist auf der Lichtung und übt sich im Bogenschießen. Habt keine Angst; in Lothlórien ist er sicher."Der Weinkellermeister nahm es zur Kenntnis und erklärte dem blonden Elben, was ihn dazu bewegte, den Prinzen zu holen. „Mein Herr vertraut Euch nicht. Ihr müsst wissen er hasst die lórischen Elben."Er seufzte. „Eine Strafe ist mir sicher. Ich hätte Legolas nicht zu Euch lassen dürfen. Glaubt mir, ich vertraue Euch, doch kann ich mich dem Befehl meines Herrn nicht widersetzen." Haldir nickte verstehend. „Ich verstehe Eure Angst und ich bin Euch nicht böse. Nur der junge Prinz tut mir leid." Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme und er blickte zurück zur Lichtung. „Sagt ihm Lebewohl von mir."Er verabschiedete sich und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Auch Galion empfand Mitleid für den Prinzen; er würde früher oder später jedoch das Los seines Vaters teilen müssen, da ihm ständig eingeredet wurde, dass die lórischen Elben kein reines Herz hatten. Er entdeckte jenen auf der Lichtung mit den Prinzen Imladris. Galion lächelte. Wenigstens hatte er Gefährten gefunden, die sein Vater nicht verabscheute.  
  
Zwischendurch war Legolas von seiner ihrer Stelle verschwunden um etwas zu holen, jedoch kam er schnell wieder. Erschöpft ließen sich er und Elladan nun zu Boden fallen. Der blonde Prinz lächelte. „Lass uns öfter zusammen üben."Sein Lächeln wurde erwidert. „Sehr gerne."Elrohir gesellte sich zu ihnen und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Bruders. „Ich bin müde, lass uns gleich gehen." „Du bist müde?", neckte Elladan seinen Bruder. „Du hast doch die ganze Zeit nur da gesessen und nichts getan. Du bist ein Schwächling, Elrohir. Wenn du nicht übst wirst du nie ein Krieger in Vaters Legion."Elrohir sah zu ihm auf. „Das will ich auch gar nicht", sagte er dann leicht beleidigt. Elladan schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder Legolas. „Hast du eigentlich auch Geschwister?" „Nein, hab ich nicht", antwortete der Angesprochene. „Manchmal wünscht ich mir, ich hätte auch keinen."Dies kam von Elladan und sein Bruder streckte ihm gemein die Zunge heraus. Er lachte. „Aber es wär' auch schade, hätte ich keinen."Elrohirs Gesicht erhellte sich erfreut. „Hab dich lieb, großer Bruder." „Ich dich auch, kleiner Bruder." Legolas war verwirrt. „Ich dachte, ihr seid Zwillinge?" „Sind wir auch. Nur ich bin ein paar Minuten eher geboren und somit Thronerbe geworden", berichtete Elladan stolz. „Das ist mir auch ganz recht", beschwichtigte Elrohir. „Ich will nicht kämpfen. Und regieren ist zu anstrengend." „Du bist faul, Bruder!" „Selber faul!" „Nein, ich mach mehr als du. Ich trainiere und lerne. Und was machst du? Du schaust mir zu. Aber glaub mir, daraus wirst du auch nicht lernen." Das Gezanke ging Legolas allmählich auf den Geist und er sah sich gelangweilt um.  
  
Galion entdeckte ihn. „Komm, mein Prinz, dein Vater wünscht dich zu sehen." Sofort sprang Legolas auf und verabschiedete die Zwillinge, die ihn allerdings kaum bemerkten, da sie immer noch zu sehr in ihren Streit vertieft waren. Der Prinz nahm seinen Lehrer an die Hand und erzählte ihm von seinem Tag.  
  
„... und Haldirs Pfeil traf dann genau in der Mitte der Scheibe. Selbst die erwachsenen Elben waren erstaunt. Er ist ein sehr guter Bogenschütze. Ach Galion, sag, wo ist Haldir überhaupt?" Galion seufzte. „Dein Vater war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass du mit einem lórischen Elben zusammen warst." „Oh", gab Legolas betrübt von sich. „Darf ich Haldir denn noch einmal Auf Wiedersehen sagen?" „Es gibt kein Wiedersehen mit ihm", erklärte Galion bedauerlich. „Ich soll dir von ihm Lebewohl sagen."Legolas blieb stehen und schob zitternd seine Unterlippe vor. In seinen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber, aber..." Sogleich rollten diese über die Wangen des kleinen Elben. Der Weinkellermeister kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ssscchh, mein Kleiner, du wirst ihn bald vergessen haben und einen neuen Freund finden."Sanft streichelte er den Jüngeren über das blonde Haar und über den Rücken.  
  
Plötzlich sah sein Gesicht etwas verwundert aus. „Legolas, was ist das?" Er nahm den seltsamen Gegenstand aus Legolas Hand. Es war eine golden und silbern schimmernde Feder. „Das ist eine Feder aus Haldirs Pfeil, den er abgeschossen. Bitte Galion, nimm ihn mir nicht weg! Bitte nicht", flehte Legolas und sah mit traurigen Augen hinauf zu seinem Lehrer. Galion lächelte warm und gab Legolas die Feder zurück. „Behalt du sie nur." Der Elbling war erleichtert, dennoch traurig zugleich. Er würde Haldir nie wieder sehen.  
  
TBC...  
  
Jo, das war der zweite Teil. Hoffe, er hat euch gefallen...  
  
@Yamica: Oi, schön, dass du schreibst... dir hab ich es nämlich zu verdanken, dass ich Haldir/Legolas-süchtig bin ^^'  
  
~Orophin 


End file.
